Wish upon a star
by unaisa memon
Summary: A Heart broken girl Mariah is betrayed by Ray and situations get worse when it comes to her terrible past.Would she be able to move again?Once again live her life? What if Kai comes and protects her from evil people,Can he help her?plz read and find out lovely people.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:hey guys so i promise to upload regularly and this is a proper big story so read and review.**

* * *

MAKE A WISH

It was a beautiful,shiny night but a terrifying,harsh night for the pink haired was sadly sitting beside the window staring at the sky.

As soon as she saw a shooting star she quickly wished

"will i be able to love again"

"The first person i ever loved has left me"

"Can i get to feel love again"

Saying this a tear fell from her eyes and suddenly a beautiful shining blue butterfly came to her and wiped off the tear from her eyes using her wings.

Noticing that mariah gave a small smile but the pain she had in her heart would never disappear.

Every night she used to wish that if she would ever be able to love again because it would be the biggest happiness that she could ever get.

And she also had promised herself not to cry again because she is a strong girl.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:sorry that it was short but hope that you review me and be regularly in checking this story i may upload the next chapter any time.**


	2. Chapter 2-preparation

**AUTHOR NOTE:so as i promised my second chapter so please read and review,Because the real fun starts now.**

* * *

PREPARATION

Finally,the alarm rang lee _(mariah's elder brother)_ came in.

"mariah,come on wake up you have been sleeping till 2 o'clock and don't forget that today is a big day,i hope you haven't forget about it".he said

Mariah yawned "what?,are you talking about the beyblade celebration"

"yes,exactly now hurry up and get ready so we can go to russia,I don't wanna miss the flight" lee said and was about to leave her room.

Suddenly mariah woke up and asked hesitantly "lee,can i ask you a question,what beyblade teams are coming".

Lee got frustrated and replied "ugghhh,mariah this is the fifth time you are asking this question.

"Sorry lee I just forgot"mariah said

Lee said annoyingly "i am telling you this the last time that there are 4 main teams coming,well there are more but only few are the top finalist including us is demolition boys,the bladebreakers and the all-starz,okay happy now i told you now go and get ready or the breakfast will get cold"he said and left.

"Noo i don't wanna go there"mariah said after hearing the name of bladebreakers.

"Please,mariah we need you,please you are the best baby sister in the world if you are coming"lee said showing his puppy dog eyes which mariah couldn't say no so she said fine and left the room.

"Fine i am going but i promise to myself that i will ignore ray especially after what he did to me"she whispered to herself after lee left the room and then hurried to get fresh up.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:I hope this was long enough and please review i am trying my best and this story will be more than 10 turn the page over for the next,best chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3-on the way

**AUTHOR NOTE:so did you like chapter 2 for so long i barely see any reviews which is hurting can someone give me ideas of how to improve.**

* * *

ON THE WAY

Mariah and her team got ready and were on their way to reach their destination.

Still for a long time mariah was still not satisfied of going in the party but what could she do against her brother unwillingly she agreed.

At the bladebreakers place:

Tyson was singing "yayyyyyyyyyyyyy,finally we are going to beyblade celebration in which we would lots and lots of food" and soon max joined him singing with him.

"Kenny could you tell me what teams are coming there"asked ray.

Kenny nodded and replied but when she said 'the white tigers' ray ignored it.

But the person who was leaning his back on the wall(guess who is HE)knew everything about the starting he and ray were close but knowing the real identity of ray.

As he was a close friend of ray,kai soon find out that ray used mariah.(i just needed a villain/bad guy to catch attention sorry to ray's fans).

"Mariah"kai whispered,whenever he said her name his heart starts beating fastly and his hands shiver and he could dream only dream about her and can't think about anything else.

And this is how they passed out their time.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:hope that was good so plzz review.**


	4. Chapter 4-On the way 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:hey guys sorry for long wait,and again sorry because this is SHORT CHAPTER but promise i will upload the next as soon as possible.**

* * *

ON THE WAY 2

 _At the Al-starz place_

All of the people were there but emily was really excited,but she was trying to control her happiness.

Mariah was right beside her nervous because ray kept on glancing at her making her sick from outside and inside.

Luckily emily was trying to relax her of what ray has done to her,these days both mariah and emily are quiet close friends.

Mariah still doesn't share much feelings to emily since she can handle it herself and she is a strong girl.

Eddy and steven(Al-starz members)were also in there,proud of themselves to be in that place being one of the top beyblade teams.

Michael was also there he was literally showing off his body and smile making every girl crazy for him,he also gave bunch of autographs and taking selfies with girls.

 _Somewhere in the dark:(demolition boys)_

'So boys,soon it will be a beyblade celebration day and better not talk to anyone,and specially keep an eye on kai we cannot trust him' said a loud,strict voice from the darkness.

And soon the master heard from everyone 'yes sir,we promise that we won't let you down', said the demolition boys altogether.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: so how was it and plz i am turning 13 on july 7 and i am new to this so i need your advice.


	5. Chapter 5-So close,yet so far

**AUTHOR NOTE:thank you everyone for such advices in the reviews,i hope to impress you with this chapter.**

* * *

SO CLOSE,YET SO FAR

Finally all the teams have reached to Moscow and decided to meet at a particular All-Starz team was talking to the White-Tigers,probably about how excited they for the celebration.

Mariah and Emily were a little far away from them since they wanted to talk personally even though Lee kept glancing on them from the corner of his eyes.

The typical demolition boys were far away from other teams,leaning on the tree branch with their eyes shut.

And finally after 10 minutes,Finally the Bladebreakers arrived ,they all woke up late due to laziness specially Tyson who caused the problem,At night he kept farting and snoring.

The first one to get out of the bus was Kai,at the starting he gave a glance to everyone,but soon started breathtaking when he saw Mariah.

Ofcourse all of them have changed because they are seeing each other after 1 whole year.

Kai was breathtaking when he saw her,in other words she looked quiet pretty.

 _KAI'S FEELING:_

Omg,everyone here has grown up specially ! Look at her(he is getting addicted to her)she has changed herself had grown up height and looks 5 to 7 inches taller than Emily.

She looks almost Ray's height but still shorter than Kai(a little).Mariah has grown up her hair and it does not have a ribbon,Her hair reached below her wrist,Her golden yellow eyes,chubby cheeks,soft skin and warm lips.

Seeing Mariah,Kai bitted his lips.

 _MARIAH"S FEELING :_

Again Kai and his team is coming,why Ray has to come,i don't wanna show his my face after what he has done to why does this Kai keep staring at me,he is staring at me so deeply.I think that i am blushing.

 _AT THE PLACE:_

Everything was going out normal as the Teams decided to go get some rest in their Hotels and meet again at the celebration.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:I hope that this was a good chapter and i am improving in my Lengthening and Less mistakes in this chapter plz review also.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **unaisa memon**


	6. Chapter 6-Flashback

**AUTHOR NOTE:Hey guys so this chapter IS THE FLASHBACK OF RAY AND MARIAH if u wanna know what happened between them than here u go.**

* * *

FLASHBACK(ray and mariah)

Mariah is a Very clever and Anxious girl,Once while walking down the street she saw Ray with other girl and decided to speak up to him.

 _AT THE PARK_

Ray and Mariah were sitting on the Bench when Mariah finally brought the thing up.

"Ray i have been found out that you are hanging out with other girls and it hurts me and if you are than you are not my True love"Mariah said Sadly.

"Why are you always trying to Stuck your noise under my Business"Ray said harshly.

"How could you say that to me,I am your Best friend and i thought that you liked me"Mariah said Shockingly.

But unknown to both of the Teenagers that behind the Tree someone was watching them from the starting(Any guess).

Ray was really Annoyed that time so he just yelled at her harshly which made Mariah's tears to form.

Still she kept her Patience but finally yelled "Ray fine,If that is what you want then go and Break other Girl's heart but i cannot stand here,Wasting my time on you".

This made Ray really Angry so he decided to leave her alone and left.

Poor mariah,She kneeled down and burst into tears though the rain started she was still sobbing.

Kai(He was hiding behind the Tree)was still seeing the whole situation and was waiting for the right time to show up.

Soon after it was Raining heavily Mariah fainted due to lots of stress.

Kai finally came when Mariah fainted,Then he toke off his Jacket and put it on Mariah,Then carrying her in bridal style.

He soon reached her house,By luck there was no one at home and the door wasn't locked so he simply went inside the house,Put Mariah in the bed and left but not before taking his jacket and also putting a blanket on him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:so how was it,i hope that it wasn't short and for more chapters review plz.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	7. Chapter 7-The beyblade party

**AUTHOR NOTE:Hello my Dear brothers and sisters,Thank u so much for such lovely reviews but this chapter may be small becz the real fun is chapter 8.**

* * *

THE BEYBLADE PARTY

Finally the Party has been started and by turn every Famous Beyblade team was entering the Famous hall.

The first once were the 'Demolition Boys',Well they were in their same Costumes except they had something which catch everyone's attention,It was their smile which was catching people's attention.

Next were the 'Beybladers',They have many Fans which were cheering for them also because they looked Quiet Good Ray,Max and Tyson were wearing a Proper Suit (Very handsome)Kenny and Kai were in their Normal Costume.

Then it was the All-Starz,Eddy and Steven were in there Usual uniform but Michael was Overdressed but still looked quiet Handsome specially when he had the smile he was making Every single girl melting to him,Emily was wearing Orange mini skirt and sleeveless white shirt.

And finally the Last but the Least entered the White-tigers,Kevin wore the same dress,Lee also wore the same dress except it was white color,Gary wore green coat covering the top and loose green trousers but everyone mostly had their eyes fixed on Mariah wong who looked stunning,She wore a White skirt with red roses on it and a blouse and a coat covering(my dream dress)and her hair was open.

Many eyes were totally fixed on her specially Ray and Kai's,ell mariah noticed everything but kinda feel uncomfortable as the Demolition boys also kept staring at her up and down.

 _MARIAH'S FEELINGS_

'Oh gosh,This is soo creepy why do this annoying Demolition boys keep staring…..i think i am gonna vomit'.

 _KAI'S FEELINGS_

'Wow'...he trailed off. 'She looks so pretty,Her beautiful hair ,Warm lips i mean she is perfect she is the girl that no one else can be,She is kind,Sweet and she helps is really stupid,I can't belive he left her if i would be in his place i would always protect her'.

"Waittttttt! Whattttt! What the hell did i just say,oh gosh i think i am going crazy,how could i even think of that".

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:So friends was it a good chapter,Was it entertaining if yes than review if not tell me how to do better.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	8. Chapter 8-These Feelings

**AUTHOR NOTE:welcome back friends,here is chapter 8 so go ahead.**

* * *

THESE FEELINGS

As the Party was going on Mariah soon noticed Kai staring at her quiet deeply for a long time without moving his was at the other side busy Laughing and having Fun with other girls but still kept an eye on Mariah.

MARIAH'S FEELINGS:

'Why does this Kai keep staring at me as if there is something written on my face',She whispered.

'Okay,Whatever came down Mariah you just ignore him and imagine yourself punching him',She thought.

'Even though I am having fun glaring at him I still don't like may be Cold-hearted or Rude but he still looks very cute and he also have this Soft White skin which looks so soft.

Ughhh!How i wish i could touch it',She said pissed off.

AHHH!Waittt Whatt!What the hell did i just say,What is wrong with me,Why have i suddenly started think and talk about him?'Mariah said while trying to be as calm as possible.

AT THE PLACE:

Soon after,Kai noticed Mariah slightly blushing while watching him.

'Aww!She looks so cute when She blushes',Kai said smiling.

When Mariah noticed Kai smiling at her She got as Pink as the Color of hair and soon glared back at him(a scary glare)and then turned back facing towards Emily and ignoring Kai.

'Hnn',was all Kai said seeing that but soon changed his Expression to Shocked.

'Again,i am thinking of her...Why do i keep getting lost in her dreams!' He said annoyingly.

'Wait a minute..Have i started to have feelings for her'.

"NO NO NO OMG" Kai said.

AT THE PLACE:

'Fine no more Staring or Blushing when seeing Kai',Whispered Mariah and got back with Emily.

RAY'S FEELINGS:

'I wonder what is wrong with Kai,i mean Duhh! He is always lost in his Dreams but why the heck is he staring at Mariah.'He said suspiciously.

'And why does Mariah keep Blushing while seeing him,I better watch on both of if there is something going on between them?'.He said staring at both of them.

'Well Mariah is always against me and also at the other hand Kai hates me.'

Nahh! Nevermind….That is impossible Kai,Mariah can NEVER team up',He said grinning.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:So how was it,I hope long enough but this time u guys have to be excited becz next chapter is gonna be adorable ahhhhh! So excited till then SMASH THAT REVIEW BUTTON and review.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	9. Chapter 9-Dreams in your Eyes

**AUTHOR NOTE:Hey guys again thx for the lovely reviews,I promise to try my best to make as long chapters as thx to:**

 _ **-Goldmineempire5**_

 _ **-The-next-you-know-who**_

 _ **-Cutetyhil**_

 _ **-Ezabella**_

 _ **-Subha123kai**_

 _ **-MagicalPhoenix12**_

* * *

DREAMS IN YOUR EYES

"Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls are you ready blow the whole hall with dancing with your Admired partner"The DJ announced and was about to play the Song in 5 Minutes.(There are more Famous people,Not only BBA teams).

Everyone soon choosed and got their Dance partner except 3 people.

Soon the song called 'My dreams by Inna' Was played.

Max and Emily were very close,Blushing deeply and happily dancing together(aww!).

But unfortunately the Pink Beauty was left alone dazing at everyone at her surroundings.

 _Dearest love it's been too long_

 _It's been dark since you've been gone_

 _I see you in my dreams at night_

Ray Smirked seeing that and soon walked to her way, "may I be your partner"He asked holding her hand.

But Mariah harshly disagreed with hurt in her eyes.

 _Call your name a million times_

 _Felt like we were dancing on the stars_

Kai noticed that and marched to her way,Glared deeply at Ray but he just ignored and kept forcing Mariah to dance with Mariah was staring at Kai poorly.

 _Felt like I was really in your arms_

 _You can be here with me_

 _You and me forever in my dreams_

Kai replied "Can't you see that She doesn't to dance",Again Ray ignored and forced Mariah but this time Kai pulled Mariah to his chest "Last warning Ray,You will get in a big fight if you are again forcing her.

 _Don't never wake me_

 _Don't never wake me up_

Ray,In the fear of Kai didn't want to get badly Kai looked down at Mariah who he was still holding to his stared at the Blue eyes.

 _I'll stay here dreaming_

 _'Cause this is were you are, are, are_

 _You are, are, are_

Mariah was shocked of how Kai helped her,After coming back to her sense she moved back and slightly blushed at kai,Kai just smiled seeing that.

 _Dearest love it's been too long_

 _It's been dark since you've been gone_

 _I see you in my dreams at night_

After that Kai was about to leave until he heared Mariah call out his name,So he turned to hear.

 _Call your name a million times_

 _Felt like we were dancing on the stars_

 _Felt like I was really in your arms_

 _You can be here with me_

 _You and me forever in my dreams_

"Yes"Asked Kai

Mariah's face was fully red but she talked

"Thank you for helping me but i don't have a partner to dance with and you too"She replied.

 _I give, I give you life_

 _In the scenes you let me write_

 _I'll play the one night_

Kai had a Shocked expression at first,But she had a had no dance partner.

 _Behind my silk clothes eyes, eyes, eyes_

 _My eyes, eyes, eyes_

Looking at Mariah he Bravely replied "Yes,i would love too".

 _Dearest love it's been too long_

 _It's been dark since you've been gone_

 _I see you in my dreams at night_

 _Call your name a million times_

Soon both of them nervously came closer and touched each other,Both trying to hide their Feeling,Their stares,Trying to control themselves.

 _Felt like we were dancing on the stars_

 _Felt like I was really in your arms_

 _You can be here with me_

 _You and me forever in my dreams_

Slowly,Slowly mariah looked up staring at kai's beautiful eyes unknown to her that soon she got lost in his dreams.

 _Sleep, sleep, need your love_

 _When the sun is done, I run to y'all_

Kai also looked at her Beautiful Orbs and soon he also got lost in her dreams.

 _Sleep, sleep, need your love_

 _Ah yeah (oh oh oh)_

And together both were having 'Dreams in their Eyes'.

 _Sleep, sleep, need your love_

 _When the sun is done, I run to y'all_

 _Sleep, sleep, need your love_

 _You and me forever in my dreams._

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:How was that,So far this is my Favourite chapter due to the about yours?.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	10. Chapter 10-Can't stop the Feelings

**AUTHOR NOTE:Hello friends,Thank you so much for everyone's Love and Support to me i will always be grateful.**

* * *

CAN'T STOP THE FEELING

Kai,Mariah were so lost in their Dreams that they didn't even noticed how time passed and the dance was soon to Emily to pinched Mariah from the back side bringing her to her senses.

As soon as Mariah came to her senses she moved backwards and in a minute both Emily and Mariah were laying their back on the wall.

Mariah was facing Emily blushing deeply red pretending to ignore was just smiling seeing her reactions.

"Olalaaa,you must be having fun with Mister-Sunshine"Emily said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up"Mariah said while slightly punching on Emily's face.

RAY FEELINGS:

'I wonder what is wrong with Kai and Mariah,It's better if he stays away from Mariah.I know Mariah is really good for time pass but at the same time she is very clever that's why she is not coming to me but that doesn't mean that i will leave her so easily and specially when she is coming closer to Kai,Wait that's and Mariah IMPOSSIBLE',He said grinning.

MARIAH"S FEELINGS:

'What's wrong with me,I just can't stop feeling and thinking about Kai.I actually can't belief that I danced with Wong danced with Kai Hiwatari OMG!'.She said shocked.

BACK AT THE PLACE:

The party was soon about to was busy talking to Kevin,Not only them everyone were busy chatting with each other.

Nobody noticed when Ray came towards Mariah because she was alone,Emily was blushing at the corner with Max,Kai was keeping an eye of every single move of Ray.

"So now the Little Kitten is trying to be with Kai,Let me make it clear that it is for no use and it is better for you to be as far as possible from Kai because you are just a useless,Ugly Kitten who is crazy for love",Ray said Harshly.

Kai was coming towards them as soon as he saw tears forming in Mariah's single tear in Mariah's eyes was hurting Kai deeper.

But Kai was late Mariah had already ran out of the hall,Ray just smirked and was really angry at what Ray did.

'I will deal with this jerk later',He said to himself.

Mariah really fastly ran out of the hall without anyone noticing unknown to her that a Cold-hearted person was following her.

Ray just shrugged when he saw kai's face.

Out of the hall,In the Small garden with a river pond in it Mariah was hiding behind the tree,Really badly crying.

She was Shivering because it was really bad winter and with having more sneezes,It made her in a worse.

When Kai saw that,He took of his coat and put it on Mariah's shoulder.

When Mariah saw that she removed it off,It fell on the Mariah told him to leave but he replied "No I won't leave,I'm just here to give to company".

"Why,Why do you care"Mariah asked sneezing.

"Look you need this coat,So quietly without giving me any tension wear this coat"Kai replied picking the coat and keepin it on Mariah.

"How am i giving you any tension,It's my life why are you getting tensed"Mariah yelled.

"Exactly,This is your life,Your choice than why are you crying for what Ray says not a baby right! So don't listen to is just Black-mailing you so you can't be happy,He just wants to use you again and again"kai said angrily and suddenly disappeared.

His words have touches Mariah's heart but unfortunately,She didn't got the time to say Thanks for the coat and couldn't even return it to him since it was still on her shoulders.

Mariah blushed as she realised how her feelings were getting deeper for Kai.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:How was this one and till now WHICH IS YOUR FAV ONE?.**


	11. Chapter 11-Confused Heart

**AUTHOR NOTE:Hey guys so here is chapter 11 and again Thank you for everyone's love and let me know if there are mistakes.**

* * *

CONFUSED HEART

1 day has passed to what happened with Mariah in the Beyblade she was still dreaming of what Ray meant by saying that she is trying to be with Kai.

 _MARIAH'S FEELINGS:_

'Well that's not true Ray,I don't like Kai…..Well maybe a little...no maybe more! Ughh! What! No no noo...what's wrong with me,Why do I keep getting lost in Kai's dreams'.She talked to herself Frustratedly.

'Okay,Okay..Calm down I will call kai and tell him to take back his coat and after giving back,I'll forget him! phew.. That's a good plan',She whispered.

 _BACK AT THE PLACE:_

Mariah took the phone and started to Dial a number.

"Hello?"Asked a Cold,Frozen voice.

"Hey kai,It's me Mariah"She said hesitantly.

"Mariah,is that ! I never expected you calling me"He replied shocked.

"Well,I didn't call you for some personal reason or for you to take your coat back so you can come or do you have someone I can give it too"She asked simply.

"Sorry,but I don't think if I have anybody so what if we meet up in a park and I could have my coat".He replied without thinking.

Hearing that Mariah blushed at the starting but soon recovered and softly replied yes and than they both decided to meet at a Park.

After that,Mariah quickly shutted down the phone breathing heavily.

 _MARIAH"S FEELINGS:_

'What was that,Firstly,I can't belief that I am meeting kai personally',She calmed down a bit.

'Wait...why am i taking it so seriously,It doesn't matter if I'm meeting him but why am I feeling so happy about it'.She said confused.

 _KAI'S FEELINGS:_

'Okay..Okay..calm down Kai.I understand why she called me but why did I bring up the meeting thing up',He talked to himself.

'Wait..I could have just said to throw it,I AM SO STUPID!.Okay..Whatever Kai calm down..relax',He said controlling himself.

Than Frustratedly,Kai removed his shirt,Closed the lights and opened his Song the song was played 'Heart wants what it wants',by Selena Gomez.

'Ughh...What a perfect song at a perfect time',He said and went to his thoughtful sleep.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:I hope u like it,Plz forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **DO Read,Review,Favourite and Follow cutie pies.**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	12. Chapter 12-Alone with you

**AUTHOR NOTE:So sorry for late update,It's just becz of school studies guys but this chapter is improved and longer.**

* * *

ALONE WITH YOU

The second day has finally was 5:00 pm and Mariah was getting ready for the meet up with Kai.

She was finding the Best dress in her cupboard,Using her Favourite Jewelries from her Jewelry tied her hair in a ponytail and added a Glittery,Cat style curled up her side bangs.

'Damn it,I am not going anywhere without my Favourite strawberry flavor Lip gloss',She smiled thinking of that.

Mariah wore a Pink,Glittery skirt which reached till her knees and a White short shirt underneath her Pink,glittery coat.

On the other hand,Same was with took a fresh bath,Wore his Cool looking White shirt and Black jeans but not without his Favourite perfume.

 _AT THE PARK:_

Soon both of them have reached the Park at 6:00 pm

And Mariah was about to leave when she she returned kai his coat until he stopped her.

"Umm...Mariah I was wondering if you would like me to take you to my favourite place over here and I guess you will share your feelings in there and feel very relaxed"Asked Kai kindly.

Mariah paused for a moment thinking deeply but in the end she heard herself replying "Yes,but for few minutes only..okay".

Than Mariah followed Kai and both ended up in a park with a Beautiful was a very calm and relaxing saw as Mariah's eyes wided.

"Wow"He heard her say.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever you so much for showing me this Place"She smiled gently at Kai.

Kai slightly blushed and replied "My Pleasure,but this is not 've just started so follow me and you'll see my Favourite place".

He than let out his hand for her,without hesitating she happily took his hand.

 ** _The best and the most beautiful things in_ **

_**The world cannot be seen or even touched**_

 _ **They must be felt with the heart.**_

The 2 teenagers,both cutely walked hand in was such a Beautiful day,everything was so Perfect.

Mariah had forgotten every hurtful things happened to her,she just wanted to spend time with was with Kai,he was lost in her Dreams.

Finally,after a long walk they ended up sitting in a nearby started the conversation:

"Mariah,you have to let people who is in your life are meant to be in your journey,but not all of them are meant to stay till the end."Mariah started blushing.

"And me a cold-hearted,annoying person who can never love"Kai said Sadly.

Mariah gave a small smiled and replied "God has made everyone and he loves everyone,anyone can do anything they just need to have Faith in themself".

"And honestly,I like what kind of person you are and there is nothing bad about some ways your luckier since you don't feel much hurt but if someone says me anything I always take it deep in heart,it breaks me apart and I can't continue living"She continued.

"And if you are single doesn't mean your lonely,it means that your just getting ready to be friends"she took a deep breathe saying the last sentence.

Kai had never heard such a compliment from someone,it literally nailed him.

Without thinking he hugged her,tightly,warmly sharing all his sadness to freezed a heavily,feeling him so close to her.

 _ **I knew at once that you were meant**_

 _ **for me and in my soul I know that**_

 _ **You are my Destiny.**_

When Kai came back to his position,he saw Mariah blushing deeply read so he decided to change the topic.

"Plz Mariah,I really wanna know what love means,I wanna feel it,I wanna be a part of it"He asked.

"Yes,because you have never experienced it,than your doubts would be clear"she replied.

She continued "And Thank you for such a wonderful day,I owe you alot".

"Thank you so much Mariah,you made my day bright.I never felt so open and happy with anyone in my entire life except Dranzer".Kai said smiling.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:I tried my best to make it perfect so plz tell me how was it.**


	13. Chapter 13-Deeper into you

**A/N:Welcome back,so sorry for updating late because I was thinking of giving up but I got lots of courage to get back again:)**.

* * *

CHAPTER 13:DEEPER INTO YOU

The next day,Kai was Day-dreaming lost in his Fantasy.

Since Mariah is the Best female blader,Kai used to search and save her Pretty pictures in his mobile and everyday,he used to stare at her Adorable were just perfect.

 _Feelings are like stars,_

 _You can't always_

 _See them._

 _But you know_

 _They're always there_

Kai always used to think if Mariah is a human or not...Maybe she is a Queen of angels,a Fairy princess or something he thought.

He thought that he was now Perfect,completed from everywhere,no hurt,no pain just very Happy.

 _Never regret a_

 _Day in your life._

 _Good days give_

 _You happiness,_

 _And Bad days_

 _Give you_

 _experience._

Kai was a bright star who is sad whenever Mariah is,happy whenever she 's a part of him,he couldn't live,just think about her all day.

It was a Shock of how his thinking has changed so felt as a new beginning of a new,happy life from a Dark,sadness life.

 _It is during our Darkest_

 _Moments that we must_

 _Focus to see Light._

After some time he decided to go to his Favourite Garden like yesterday to remember his past beautiful moments.

 _We do not remember days,_

 _We remember moments._

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry that this short and didn't have Mariah,becz this is the 1st part of deeper into you next will be of Mariah.**

 **Stay tuned till than*-***

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa memon**


	14. Chapter 14-Deeper into you 2

**A/N** : **Hey! I know to much long wait but honestly, tell me is the story good? should I continue it? I'm trying my best and want it to be perfect.**

* * *

DEEPER INTO YOU

Mariah was also in the same situation as Kai, she woke up early and surprisingly her mood was extremely Calm and every work slowly and just lost in her Dreams of kai.

 _In dreams, your mine,_

 _In my life, your a dream._

Not long after, Kevin observed the change in the behavior of Mariah and chuckled "Aww guys...seems like someone's lost in their loving, dreamy dreams aww!".

Hearing that Mariah came to her senses and….Bang Bang! A huge, fat pink-feathered pillow hit the young boy.

"Sigh..typical Kitten" Whispered Kevin as he helped himself getting up.

Soon, Mariah was quite bored and felt lonely, then she thought 'what about some Painting in the fresh air', she smirked as she got ready for breakfast with family and then heading for some painting and fresh air.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Mariah was in the park, the one she came with Kai, the moment she stepped in, lustful memories entered back.

"Focus...Mariah focus"She shook her head and decided to paint herself.

"Huh!?" was all She could say when she say the same white-tone cream skin,blue-headed boy.

Stay focused, go after

 _Your dreams and_

 _Keep moving your_

 _Goals._

Mariah just ignored him, trying to focus on the reason she came here, grabbing a paintbrush and started painting ignoring Kai.

As Kai was about to turn around and move on towards the other greenery, a skateboarding boy just rushed and bumped into kai making him fall completely on top of Mariah….

* * *

 **A/N: that's it for now and can anyone tell what's happens next because it's not a mystery to anyone here so REVIEW!...REVIEW!...REVIEW!**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa** memon


	15. Chapter 15-Deeper into you 3

**A/N** : **I'm back...just go on with the story!**

 **WARNING: it will be short because I'm in a hurry but if you want things to be more cheesy and longer so FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW and plz pray for me and exams:)**

* * *

 _DEEPER INTO YOU 3_

Both Teens just stared at each other, fully dumbstruck, frowned for a closer at each other's sparkling oceanic eyes as they breathe and blush at the same time.

It felt like heaven and none of them felt like moving an inch shiny and sunny weather as the soft singing voice of sun rays lie's down through the creamy skin of the teenagers.

'What a perfect view and mood at a perfect timing', they blushed deep down.

 _OVERTHINKING WILL DESTROY YOU SO BREATHE & LET GO!_

As both these kids were busy Day-dreaming.2 clever people caught them,grining and losing self-control, within a minute taking pictures of Kai and and Admiring feelings running in their veins with an extremely bright smile of sparkling teeth.

Both of these strangers weren't strangers but so-called naughty friends who were well known to kai,Mariah but the pictures they're taking will be a huge issue with it,not for them but for the families of the teens…...The end for now!

 _Sneaking out, freaking out is a part of life_!

* * *

A **/N: sorry if it was rushed up, just tried my best plz tell me that I improved and things are going great because it would be a IS IT FINE if CHANGE HAND-WRITING STYLE AND STUFF! Not much, basic this is the last for deeper into you next will be new:)**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa** memon


	16. Chapter 16-How dare you Max & Emily!

**A/N: Here goes a Brand new chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my regular school-friend and my story fan-Zeiba thx sis, love ya!**

* * *

HOW DARE YOU MAX & EMILY!?

The moment seemed to fly away as time does, not matter Sad, happy moments. One day everything comes to an end but it was a huge surprise to see that the secret thing just happened... just replayed again.

Not long after Max and Emily invited everyone to a Small Hotel(except Demolition Boys….they weren't interested)

They called All-Starz,the-Beybladers, and White-tigers,

As soon as they arrived. The noise began, like millions of bat chatting in loud sound. The peace left with giggles around and a little bit of embarrassment for a few people.

The starting wasn't great especially the nervous glances Mariah received, ignoring didn't help much.

Somehow many secret eye contacts were going on which was unstoppable.

"Hey, guys...well this is not a dinner party but awesome, unbelievable news for all of you about…*drum rolls*...Kai and Mariah", Max yelled in excitement and Emily had a double beating heart observing the shocked expression on all teams, hilarious she felt when she saw how both teens staring at each other.

Lee suspected Mariah, unable to think properly.

He takes a deep breath and waits for the next horror..prepared to digest it. Little does he know that it's way more than he's brain can function.

 _No matter how prepared you are_

 _For any news of anyone, it still comes_

 _As a shock and hurts very deeply._

Ray's feeling:

'What the hell!...Max bright face and Emily staring at kai, Mariah, what's happening?'.

'I don't feel good... I know something bad's happening between them'.

'I won't let anything last'.He thinks with a Nasty grin and a Death glare to kai.

Back at the place:

Suddenly, on the projector, pictures were coming by turns of kai Mariah…..oh my god! It showed them standing and blushing and what not!.

Things are changing especially the light, the happy mood of everyone had seemed to flame up.

Even the losers can bring a huge

In every one, small or big...it will

Last and the emotions open up.

Seeing that the all-Starz and the Beyblades begin clapping with a nasty smile covering their face, any moment they were ready to tease kai.

Gray was shocked, Kevin was grinning.

Now fully embarrassed kai, Mariah blushed and half heating up while cursing Emily and max.

Lee and ray straight eyed, glaring at Mariah, expecting some words from her.

"It's not what it looks like", Mariah continued

"It was an accident. Emily, my best friend you could've discussed this with us", Mariah spat it out with an uneasy smile praying for others to believe in it.

All eyes rolled towards Kai, especially Lee who was ready to jump and choke him like a lion roaring towards its prey, but kai isn't a coward.

"Exactly, it's a clear misunderstanding I mean how could you believe in pictures when 2 real humans are dying, to tell the truth", kai stepped forward, raising his voice.

"Well, people go ahead and believe it coz I won't….pictures are more honest than you are, and the proof is in the pictures", Kevin giggled with an 'I know what's going on' look on his face.

"I'm going home", yelled Mariah changing the topic.

Lee followed her, fully calmed as he trusted her.

Ray was pissed but was planning to take revenge.

Soon everyone left except the dumb folded statues max and Emily who are completely thrilled, kai gave them a death glare and nothing went as they expected, everything gave them goosebumps.

Things just flowed away and everyone acted as nothing happened when they reached their destinations.

There were some naughty gigglings kai heard...probably from Kevin.

Everything was over but this is not the happy, fairytale ending where ay is planning his mischievous plans.

 _And will I tell you that these all_

 _Lived happily ever after?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it and please review! And follow!**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa Memon**


	17. Chapter 17-Never forget you

(3/8/2019)

 **A/N: I work-hard, and yah it hurts to see less courage but I try my best and hope to see my treasure!.**

* * *

NEVER FORGET YOU

Everything seemed to start again, somehow a Beautiful morning raised high in the Sky giving new, fresh breath everywhere.

but.. memories can't change...NEVER!

Well, that's what the Pink-girl felt as she was unsure to go for breakfast and the Drama of yesterday was still around the corner.

Emily's chapter was closed, like really closed when Mariah privately called Emily..with a Thunderous yelling over her, took out all her fury in the glasses-girl to what she had done like a banana peeling off by itself to let the Sharp knives have mercy on it ( ). Emily later on apologized and the Vampire Battle soon became 2 adorable birds chatting around.

With a Heavy heart, Pale face and hesitant steps. Mariah stepped down the stairs. 'Here goes nothing', she mused as she made to the kitchen and was about to grab Juice until... "Hey,kitten...wassup?", whispers a somewhat familiar voice behind her back, from someone she knew very well, a very important person but not a hero...a villain.

"Huh!... Ray", trembled Mariah as memories flooded back but ' _ugh_ ', Mariah shook her head and moved on.

"Are you-", Claimed Ray

"I'm fine!" slightly yelling Mariah answered, controlling her temper or more like the tears while her hand completely packed to the juice glass...it's about to crack...who cares?!. Mariah's heart became diamond tough which gets massive cracks with sensitive pieces, only an angel can fix that

 _"Memories from the past can hurt but you either run from it or learn from it"._

"Look, Mariah what a surprising visit Ray gave us, I'm very glad that you came here Ray, it's been a Long time since we met and spend time", Lee joined in.

"Hey! Mariah, I wanted to spend some time with you guys. I was very Lonely and felt very grown-up so I decided to bring my fun back", Ray said in a highly pure and charming voice, only Mariah knows the Beast inside him.

"Yah sure!",Mariah gave an anxious smile, still questioning what's going on his mind. Later on, they had breakfast and every dish was Mariah's ideal one.

The Fruit salad, banana shake, and whatnot, which made by Ray.

Was it to impress her or what wicked plan is Ray planning against the doubtful Pink-girl?!

* * *

 **A/N: This is chapter 17 and part 2 will come out soon which is also chapter 17 just 2 parts of 1 chapter.:)**

 ** _Read and Review!_**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa Memon**


	18. chapter 17 part 2

**Part 2:(Note: The story is** _ **Mariah's P.O.V/Feelings**_ **)**

* * *

Ray's coming over, hanging out, being so Sweet ...not Mysterious but a Bad feeling.

I wonder if everything is right.

I miss kai...Wait what!? What the heck am I saying?.

Somethings wrong with me, oh well!.I'm screwed up..a lot.

Noo! I've already been hurt once and I won't be able to survive it again. All boys are the same. I'm stupid to give a part of me to someone who doesn't care.

And probably repeating the same mistake with Kai... I would expect to fall for the person who would ruthlessly leave.

Stop it, Mariah! stop thinking about Kai..you know he's wrong, just like a Ray but what if all boys are not the same, what if Kai's a better piece of gold.

He's a cracked gold with shining armor finding the right person.

There's a difference in Kai, those eyes filled with stars and hair smelling like an ocean just seem so dreamy...no no stop! come to the real world, Mariah.

 _"Thinking of you makes me awake, wondering about you keeps me safe and dreaming about you makes me asleep"_

"Hey! Mariah you okay..you seem so lost in your dreams", Ray asked me so suspiciously, as if he knows nothing..well not about Kai but the pain Ray caused me and now acting as if nothing in the world happened, idiot!.

I'm so over you! sad but true...for you.

Ray was sticking up so close to me...my heart's still broken but memories flowed back, making me lost in my new dreams.

I remember when I and Ray used to hide Lee's books and always teased him when he was practicing, one time he even caught us and Oh dear! the yelling still runs through my head.

And once Ray surprised me with a birthday surprise, the best time ever, everyone was there so Fairytale! and dreamy time was that.

Things changed...things reversed but it affected me more deeply when the connection of Ray and Salima was inseparable...it still flames in my somehow-beating heart where a torn soul and burned heart lives...nobody sees it because the devil makes this curse on me.

it heals a little in the huge wound!

 _"Time changes, like memories,50% it feels like a blessing but the other time its fire ...a mixture of fire and ice..that's how I live."_

Stuck and overwhelmed with all storm inside my head and I finally decided to go to my room, a place where I can breathe freely like an open butterfly stuck in a cage but enjoying the little moments.

'Huh!', I breathe deeply, froze suddenly the moment when I realized I was teary-eyed the moment I saw ray's phone 'Ring!' it goes on, what kills me inside like sharp swords hitting at the same time but I can't die.

It was Salima's call on Ray's phone.

'Oh wait!'...What do you expect from this heartbreaker?

No no Mariah you are strong, don't let darkness capture you..deep down I already know that I'm used too of it and fully kidnapped by darkness, rather stay this.

Ray caught me when he hears the ringing voices.

my tears were dried fully.

He was about to blurt out a word until I said

'please, Ray I've have had enough..have mercy on me'.

With no hope... I ran to my room trying to be silent...what's more to hurt me?!

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I know...i know! it's a very depressing chapter but I believe the little doubts or some actual feeling you wanted to have about Mariah was visible!**

 **well there's MORE to write her but I'm lazy so PART 3 will come out soon..hopefully, it will be the last CHAPTER of this mini part.**

 **there are still more.. in many chapters.**

 **next is a surprise TILL THEN live, laugh and love and so much more!**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Unaisa Memon**


End file.
